


First Day Home

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [15]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Home, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, kink discussion, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan comes home to Jamie and naturally, Jamie greets him with a blowjob. Later Jamie gets a gift of lingerie, they discuss kink and sexuality, and Jamie encourages Aidan to let his inner beast come out. Aidan gives him a taste by fucking him without any prep.





	First Day Home

Jamie finally kicked everyone out of his flat the morning Aidan was due to be leaving New York. "I don't care where you go, you just can't stay here." By the time his plane touched down, the place was well polished and so was he - nice clothes, well groomed, smelling of his boyfriend's favorite shower gel. He'd let him take a taxi to his place under the assumption he would need the extra time, but he actually ended up waiting excitedly for a while instead. When the knock finally comes, Jamie jumps up and eagerly opens the door, already beaming.

"Hey, good to see you." Aidan's own smile is a match, and his greeting a play for any would-be nosy neighbors. But the second the door shuts behind him he gathers Jamie into his arms again, this time sealing the embrace with a long kiss. "God, I missed you."

Jamie can't keep his hands to himself at all, grabbing and tugging at Aidan's hips and waistband as they kiss - snog, really, with Jamie's intensity. "Fuck, I missed you, too. You're barely getting out of my sight, I hope you know."

Laughing, Aidan pulls off his jacket as he can, arms tangling before they're free again. "Are you going to ravish me senseless until I'm too weak to crawl out of bed?" he asks with a grin, and doesn't sound in the slightest like he objects to the idea. "Or are you going to hypnotize me with your mouth?"

"I can't fathom why you think this is an 'either/or' situation." He laughs gently and is already going after Aidan's belt. "I've missed you so fucking much."

God, it's so good to hear that. To feel Jamie's desire for him -- just him. It puts Aidan on top of the world. He strips off Jamie's shirt and then works on his own, suddenly desperate to be skin to skin.

Jamie abandons getting Aidan's pants off in favor of drawing close and loosely wrapping his arms around his neck. He surges in to kiss him again and pushes Aidan back until he's got his boyfriend pinned between himself and the door.

With a moan Aidan hitches Jamie's leg up on his thigh, pulling him in tight to grind against him. Kissing his boyfriend is always like this, like vivid sparks pumping through him, igniting his lust.

Jamie goes back to working open Aidan's belt and trousers and pulls his leg away only when he can replace it with his hand, gripping and slowly stroking. This isn't really how he planned on this going, he thought they'd have a nice chat, make dinner, but he can hardly help himself now that they're actually together.

Aidan's head thumps back against the door. "Did I ask how you're doing? I meant to ask," he says breathlessly, giving himself up to that coaxing hand. All right, so they skipped some basic social niceties. So far so good.

"I'm great," he grins. "Really, really great. And about to be better." Jamie drops to his knees and takes Aidan's trousers and pants with him.

"Better," Aidan mutters, breathless at the sight of his lover. He shudders when his erection brushes Jamie's cheek, and tangles a hand in his hair.

Jamie drags his tongue and piercing up the length of the underside of his cock and sucks the head into his mouth, keeping him teasingly shallow. He gives a soft, pleased moan at the taste of his boyfriend, and he uses one hand to grip Aidan solidly by the base and the other to hold onto his thigh for stability.

Shutting his eyes, Aidan drowns in sensation. The feeling of Jamie's tongue, enticing. The texture of his hair. The tiny sounds he makes when he sinks onto Aidan again and again. "God, yes. More."

Now is not the time to be a brat, so he does as he's told with delight, sinking down until he's hitting the back of his throat. Someday, he'll get Aidan in a position where he can take every last inch, but for now he's sure his skill is more than enough to satisfy his boyfriend.

Gently Aidan rocks his hips, need pulsing through his blood. Heat rises, makes him feel like he's being set aflame. "Touch me," he grates out, looking down to meet Jamie's eyes before he asks for something new. He spreads his thighs wider. "Put your finger inside me."

If Jamie could grin with his face stuffed like this, he certainly would. He quickly slicks his finger with his mouth, barely pulling off Aidan to do so, and reaches beneath him to prod and then gently push past the tight ring of muscle.

Aidan groans, his head thumping back again. His touch grows more demanding now, both hands tangle in Jamie's hair and tug, urging him on. "Close," he grates out, pushing back onto his lover's finger.

He drives deeper and triggers Aidan's prostate over and over, in time with the rhythm of his head bouncing on Aidan's cock. He whimpers helplessly, straining against his cage painfully but still loving it.

"Ohfuck, Jamie. Jamie!" Aidan comes with a shout, his climax exploding through him like a grenade. He gasps for breath, ecstasy lighting up his nerves, and gradually remembers to pet his boyfriend's hair instead of yanking on it.

Jamie stops bouncing, but keeps Aidan deep and sucks gently until he's sure he's gotten every drop. He licks his lips as he pulls off and looks up at his boyfriend, smirking. "Welcome home."

* * *

"So this girl Lucy would not take no for an answer. And she's all, 'Talk to me in Gaelic because it's such a romantic language,' and I'm thinking, okay, first thing is that my skills are just not good enough to stand up to normal conversation, and second thing is that, if she thinks that, then she's clearly never heard a Dubliner speaking Gaelic. But that didn't work either," Aidan says with a laugh, lazing back on the bed with the last of his ice cream. "Finally I just told her that I don't date co-workers, and it's a rule I don't break. You won't believe what she fuckin' did next."

"Current co-workers, anyway," he teases. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she either kissed you or accused you of being gay. Am I close?"

"Worse. Oh my god, so much worse," Aidan insists, and licks his spoon. "She said, 'oh yeah, you do,' and she started _listing_ people, going back like ten years in my career. And then I told her she's a fucking stalker and she needs to not talk to me anymore. So now she's pissed off." He smiles like it's the most delightful development in the world. 

Jamie's jaw drops. "Holy hell... What the... Who... " he's absolutely dumbfounded for a moment. "Jesus Christ. Is this a co-star, or crew? Also, side question, just how many have there been?"

"She's an extra. They had such a bitch of a time trying to get the lighting right on a huge crowd, and she's standing right near me in the scene. And a gentleman doesn't tell," he says primly, nudging Jamie's thigh with his bare foot. Then he raises an eyebrow. "It wasn't nearly as many people as she seemed to think, though."

"An extra? So she probably... Jesus, she's like a literal stalker, isn't she?" Jamie shakes his head and sighs. "I'm glad you didn't end up in a _Misery_ type situation, honestly. And when the story started I was thinking, fuck, you shoulda just slept with her, but now I'm really fucking glad you didn't!" 

Aidan huffs a soft laugh, but his brow furrows. "I don't think I'd do that without telling you," he muses, and sets his dish aside on the night table. "Not now."

"Telling me would be nice, at least after the fact." He smiles and leans against Aidan now that he's unencumbered. "I really don't mind you sleeping with other people, though. I know you'll always come home to me."

"It's true, you are my favorite," Aidan tells him, stroking Jamie's hair off his forehead. He looks around, taking in details of his surroundings that he was much too busy to bother with earlier. Too hungry. And before that, too _hungry_. "Is this home?"

"Home is wherever we're both together, Danny." He pauses a moment and then chuckles, "Okay, that was terrible, even for being sickly sweet. I'm sorry."

"It did sound an awful lot like a greeting card." Aidan kisses his cheek. "I don't mind. What's your schedule going to be like over the next few days?" He links their fingers together.

"For the next three days, I've got absolutely nothing. Next week I start album release parties, then a small break, then tours. But for now, I'm all yours, anything you wanna do."

"Anything, huh?" Aidan's fingertips skate over Jamie's nipples. "Do you want your present now or later?"

"Now, obviously!" He grins. "Have I ever mistakenly given you the impression I'm patient or good at delayed gratification?" Although, he can't be too terrible, given he's still caged.

"Hey, you're the one who enjoys emotional torture," Aidan points out with a laugh. Sliding off the bed, he unzips his suitcase. What he hands to his boyfriend is stiff cardboard wrapped in brilliant sapphire chiffon, tied with a silk bow.

"Mm, true," he admits and watches Aidan closely. He looks delighted at the package as he takes it. "I'm really glad we have the same favorite color. Makes things easy." Gingerly, he unwraps and opens the gift. He tilts his head, puzzling out just what all these fine chains are, and then a slow smile spreads across his face and he picks up the... lingerie? Can it be called that? An arrangement of thin, rose gold chains, designed to be worn much the same as lingerie. "Oh my God," Jamie is breathless, "Aidan, it's exquisite, and that's not a word I use lightly. Thank you. I love it."

"Yeah?" Aidan's heart soars. "I've been waiting weeks to see you wear this." He barely curbed his own impatience, holding out for when the moment felt right.

"Should I put it on now?" He's already setting the box aside and standing up to get undressed.

"I suppose you could wait for me to drop even broader hints," Aidan says with a laugh, helpfully pulling Jamie's belt from its loops. Then he settles back on his elbows on the bed to watch the show.

Jamie can't help but get an idea with Aidan's hands on his belt, but it takes a moment for him to summon the courage to ask. He's got his fly open and is slowly pushing down his pants when he ventures, "How do you feel about breathplay?"

"I think it's... sexy, and scary. But probably because it's scary, that's what makes it sexy." Aidan studies Jamie's face. "I don't know how to do it, though. I mean, I don't think choking you with my cock is quite what you're talking about, although you know I'm a big fan of that."

"If only we had some kind of exclusive membership to someplace where you could learn that kind of thing... Hmm..." He'd never claim he wasn't a brat every now and then. Jamie steps out of his jeans and toes off his socks, and slips his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Do I get to come out of the cage? I feel like it ruins the effect, but obviously it's entirely up to you."

"Let me think. I did promise you..." Aidan purses his lips and stares at the ceiling for a moment. Then he winks at Jamie. "Break it. Do I need to make you read the number off?"

"I certainly don't think you do," he says as he opens up the bedside drawer to retrieve a pair of scissors from among the various goodies there -- toys, cuffs, rope, a blindfold, earplugs.

Aidan leans over for a peek, and grins. "You have your own toy drawer! I love it."

"Of course I do! Don't you? Doesn't every self-respecting kinkster?" He laughs gently and slips his boxers off while adding, "That's just the stuff I want readily available. I've got more under the bed. You have to promise not to judge me if you look, though."

"Would I judge?" Aidan sounds offended. "After you're dressed," he decides, scooting back to sit against the headboard. "I don't want anything distracting me right now. Do you need help?"

"With the... Whatever you call that? Probably. Looks easy to get tangled in," he explains as he cuts the lock and finally lets himself out of the cage. He gives a pleased sigh at the freedom.

Aidan chuckles softly at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Do you feel like a new man?" he asks, watching the proceedings with interest. He's beginning to be comfortable looking at Jamie's cock, rather than avoiding the sight. It doesn't yet fascinate him, but he's accepting it more as a seamless part of the whole, and he figures that's a step in the right direction.

"I really fucking do. I imagine this is what it's like for women after a long day of wearing a too-tight bra." He laughs and steps close to the bed again to pick up the lingerie by the shoulders and take another look at it.

"Here, I think that it closes at the back of your neck. Oh, and down here at your hips, too." Aidan doesn't dare take the fine rose gold chains off the display card, for fear he'll tangle it all up and never untangle it. "If we undo those two clasps... Oh yeah. Now you can sort of just step into it."

With very much needed input from Aidan, Jamie manages to get the thing on, stepping into it carefully and sliding it up, over his shoulders. The chains drape gracefully over his chest and hug his hips nicely. He watches Aidan for approval, commenting softly, "I... feel kind of like a goddess, or at least a well-treated harem girl, in this."

"A goddess. Because there's always another harem girl," Aidan whispers, his mouth suddenly dry. "You look absolutely stunning. Go, look at the mirror."

He does as he's told, although he's a bit slow to move in front of the mirror, afraid he might not look nearly as good as he feels. When he finally gets a look at himself, he really takes it in for a moment. The tattoos kind of clash, in his opinion -- they don't carry the kind of class this elaborate jewelry does, but fuck, the lines it creates, the delicateness. It truly is stunning, and he gets lost a moment as he murmurs, "Thank you, it's really, really lovely."

For a couple seconds all Aidan can do is stare. Then he gets to his feet and steps up behind his lover, arms around his chest. "You're incredible," he whispers. He begins to toy with a nipple between the chains.

Sighing softly, Jamie leans against Aidan as he wraps around him, and his back arches into the pleasure just the slightest. "You love it as much as you thought you would?"

"Yes. But better." Aidan works Jamie's nipple between his fingers and licks the side of his neck.

Jamie groans quietly and lifts an arm over his shoulder to tangle his hand in Aidan's hair. "You really think I'm sexy like this?" He's smirking, though, his boyfriend's actions speaking plenty loud on the subject.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Aidan teases. He locks his gaze on Jamie's in their reflection. And slowly licks him again.

"You know, if it wouldn't destroy the chains, I'd be letting you know I happen to have honey, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. Just in case you want something to go with your Jamie-cicle." He grins, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend's.

Aidan pinches his nipple. "Here," he says, "and here," the other. "You wanted to talk?"

"Did I?" Jamie mumbles, eyes fixed on Aidan's hands now. "I haven't the faintest idea what I possibly could have wanted to say."

"You wanted to say, 'Yes, Aidan, just make the appointment,' and then you were going to rub back against my cock."

"Oh," and then a little less dreamily, "Oh, right, yeah. I um... actually wondered if you had any interest in making it part of a scene. And, come to think of it, we really haven't talked about scening at all. Is that even the sort of thing you like to do?"

Aidan's fingers stop teasing, and he links his arms around his boyfriend, still watching him in the mirror. "Yeah, I love scening." Shit, there's an awful lot they should be discussing before they take this any further, it's true. "But, um. Tell me what you're picturing."

"I guess I'm not sure. You keep talking like you're so tame, barely dominant compared to whoever, so I have a hard time imagining how deep you'd wanna go. I get this sense you've got, well, a bit of a monster to unleash if you were to let yourself."

"Do you _want_ a monster?" Aidan asks, surprised. His cock twitches with interest, already hard once more against Jamie's ass. "How deep do you like to imagine us going?" Since clearly he's given it some thought.

Jamie gives a pleased hum and pushes right back against Aidan. "More like, if it's in there, I wanna see it." He licks his lips, meeting Aidan's gaze in the mirror once more. "But, when I've imagined it, I imagine you working out a lot of aggression on me, verbally and especially physically. I wanna take anything you have to give."

That gives Aidan pause and he lets go, stepping back. When he speaks again, his voice is uncharacteristically small, hesitant. "And when I hurt you? What then?"

"Well, that would be the point, wouldn't it?" Jamie furrows his brow and turns around, not quite sure where this went wrong. "I'd enjoy it, likely."

"No, I mean really hurt you." Aidan frowns and sits down on the foot of the bed. "What if me taking out my aggression on you is not at all what you're expecting? Yeah, you'll safeword, we'll stop. But whatever happens before that point... I don't want to lose you, Jamie." 

"Hey, do you really think that'll happen?" Jamie follows Aidan but kneels in front of him and rests his hands on his boyfriend's legs. "I get needles stuck in me a hundred times a second for hours as recreation, dealing more physical pain than I can take would truly be a feat. And emotionally..." He shrugs, "That's the stuff I get off on the most."

"Emotionally." Aidan rolls his eyes, and covers his lover's hands with his own. "Exactly. I'm worried your feelings for me might change."

"Do you mean get deeper and more real?" He smiles. "Please, Aidan, have enough faith in me to know I can take it, and that I'll still..." He cuts himself off and swallows. "That you'll still be my favorite."

Aidan squeezes Jamie's hands and dips down so their foreheads touch. Takes a deep breath, inhale, exhale. "All right. We'll try. I'll set it up with one of the body mod people at Citadel. Are you thinking this week, while you have some time off?"

"I'm starting to collect piercings like they're tattoos," he remarks, smiling. "This week sounds good, as soon as you're ready."

"Okay. I love your piercings, by the way. I mean, obviously," Aidan says with a laugh. His gaze trails over Jamie from head to toe, and his eyes widen. "Did I not get you shoes for this? Holy fuck, I didn't get you shoes. That's so unlike me."

"I was beginning to wonder what was up with that." He smiles broadly and stands up. "So, do you like, have a thing for feet too, or is it just shoes?"

"I..." Aidan stops and considers, a perplexed look on his face. "You know, I don't know. I've never tried licking anyone's feet. But I think it's probably just the shoes. I have a thing for you, though," he says, his usual good humor returning. "Lie back."

"Why?" But he's already complying, settling into the bed beside Aidan and relaxing on his back.

"So I can do this," Aidan replies, nibbling along Jamie's throat. He nudges his leg between his thighs, enjoying the soft metallic hiss of the chains with every movement.

Jamie sighs his approval and tilts his head back, giving access and asking for more. He brings a hand up and strokes Aidan's hair. "I really do feel like some kind of goddess in this, you know. I bet I'd make a striking Aphrodite if I tried."

"Yeah, you would." Aidan huffs a soft laugh. "You wouldn't even have to try very hard." He strokes his fingers slowly down Jamie's side, soft skin beneath warmed metal. "You taste good, do you know that?" He licks at Jamie's collarbone, then sucks his nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmn," he whines softly and arches his back up against Aidan's lips, gripping his hair without controlling him when he moves further down. "I'm, fuck, really glad you think so. I want your mouth on me all the fucking time."

Aidan laughs again. "That puts me in my place." He nips sharply. "I guess now I know that you don't love me for my mind."

"Of course I love you for your mind! I mean, that's what you use to figure out how lick and suck and bite just right, isn't it?" He teases, and it's not lost on him that that was a good trial run for actually just saying that he loves him. When, if, maybe someday, that becomes something he would think about.

"Hmm." Aidan sounds like perhaps he hasn't quite decided whether to believe Jamie. He closes his lips around Jamie's nipple and sucks, deep and languorous.

He moans this time, entirely unabashed. "Mmmnhm, that -- oh good lord, Aidan -- that's definitely not something someone with no brain can do like that." He rolls his hips once, subtly and by reflex, as he's starting to grow hard.

Slowly, Aidan pulls off with a few long last tastes. But then he dives in to lavish the same attention on the other. He wants to drive Jamie mad -- as much as he can, anyway.

It doesn't take much more of that to make Jamie fully hard, and that feeling alone - being this turned on and uncaged - spurs his lust all the more. He cards both hands through Aidan's hair. "Yes, yes, yes," he gasps quietly, over and over, spine arching sharply into his boyfriend now. "Hard, please," he begs.

Aidan can feel that iron weight, searing him. Instinctively it startles him, but it's not discomfiting the way it was three weeks ago. He sucks again, hard. And then bites down.

That elicits a noisy, lewd moan, and Jamie's fingers curling. "Fuck yes!" It's almost a growl, really, hunger slowly taking over him. "Once I get them done, it's gonna be a long time before you can do that, Danny." Oh, he's definitely baiting him here, "You should get it all out of your system while you can."

For a second, all Aidan can do is laugh. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you even had a sense of self-preservation in the first place," he says, grinning at his lover. But his own hunger is a match, and he lowers his head to bite once more, licking and sucking and daring to grind his teeth together this time.

 _Probably not,_ he thinks, but doesn't dare say. He can't hide how much he loves it, though, his voice and body responding in full. He clearly wasn't exaggerating when he used the word 'masochist' to describe himself, it's as if the pain only registers as pleasure. "Fuck, fuck me, Aidan, please, _please_ ," his voice is desperate, pleading, and definitely showing his two weeks of celibacy.

Near drugged with arousal, Aidan lifts his head. "Are you prepped?"

Jamie shakes his head and looks down at his boyfriend. "No, and I hardly care, so long as it won't be too tight to be good for you."

Aidan struggles to process that. "You'll bleed."

"Is that a problem for you?" A genuine question, but also pretty clear that it isn't a problem for him.

It takes only an instant. "...No. Get me wet."

With a giddy grin, Jamie turns over to his hands and knees and makes quick work of grabbing the lube out of bedside drawer. He turns to face Aidan and moves in to kiss him, hot and needy, while multi-tasking to get his hand, and then Aidan's prick, and then his own hole, just with any excess, slicked up. "How do you want me?" He murmurs against his lips.

Aidan growls softly into a kiss. "I want you bent over in front of the mirror like the reckless little slut that you are."

He's pretty sure Aidan's never spoken to him like that, and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Yes, sir," he says with a bit of a grin, and climbs off of the bed to take a place on an ottoman near the mirror, up on his knees with his slightly-glistening hole on display. 

"Good boy." Aidan steps behind him, sliding his hands beneath the chains and over Jamie's hips. He lets the head of his cock press against that enticing hole, but doesn't push inside. "Do you like knowing that you're my first?"

He gives a tiny little whimper at the restraint Aidan is showing, wanting more desperately. "Your first what?" Guy, he guesses, but he can't be sure.

"You're the first man I fucked," Aidan clarifies, and spreads Jamie open with his hands. Grits his teeth and slowly pushes, the tight heat making his head spin.

"I'm unreasonably proud of it, in all honesty," he admits as he's being spread open, but when Aidan presses into him he whines, pained. His fingers and toes curl tightly as he begs, "Fuck, fuck, yes! Jesus fuck, that hurts, don't fucking stop."

"Don't lie to me, Jamie," Aidan warns, working his way deeper with a shallow hitch of his hips. He stares at his lover's face in the mirror, gradually filling him.

He's got his head bowed, jaw tight, eyebrows knitted, eyes alternating between looking back at Aidan and tightly shut. It's obvious he's in pain, but the soft noises he gives between rigid breaths are encouraging. "I wouldn't, I would never. Fuck Aidan, I need it, need you."

A groan rumbles low in Aidan's chest. Still working his way in, he licks at the pulsepoint beating madly in Jamie's throat. Sucks heat to the surface in a blooming bruise.

It's definitely more than his body wants to take, he's so tight, being spread so wide, but Jamie loves it. His hands dig into the fabric beneath him until his knuckles are white, and his limbs tremble slightly. "Do you like it? Is it- is it good? Please, tell me you love it." Jamie begs for reassurance, something to hold onto and make it worth it.

Is he fucking serious? "It's incredible. You're amazing," Aidan tells him, his fingers digging into his boyfriend's hips. "You're so good, Jamie, god, you feel so good!"

His features relax with the praise, and he even pushes his hips back against Aidan. "Fucking own me, wreck me, please," his voice is all sex now, dripping with want, "I'm all yours, make me fucking feel it."

Christ, he'll destroy Aidan, talking that way. Aidan squeezes his eyes shut against a battering wave of emotions - not that it'll do him any good - and begins to rock his hips. Returns to the mark on Jamie's neck, and sucks another one into being to match.

Ever so slowly, Jamie's body is giving into his boyfriend. Even just subtle movements of his rocking hips make the chains sway, and the delicate feeling of the metal contrasting with the pleasure on his neck and the pain arcing through him from his abused hole is all so incredible. This is also the first time Aidan's really hurt him, and Jamie is fucking hooked.

" _Ma stóirín_ ," Aidan whispers, nuzzling the fresh bruise, " _mo chroí_." Wicked pleasure drowns him, and he's much too close to the edge already. "Watch us," he orders softly, trailing one hand up to play with Jamie's nipple again.

Foreign languages had never really been his thing, but fuck, the way Aidan wields Gaelic sends heat shooting through his core every time. Jamie does as he's told, lifting his head to look up at Aidan first, and then into his own pupil-blown eyes, and finally over the lines of their forms. He blushes, a subtle difference given how hot his face and chest are already, and flashes a little grin at himself.

"Good boy. Good boy," Aidan gasps, but the words in his head are _my boy_. "Jamie--!" His hips hitch faster, then he holds, buried deep inside his lover and racked with ecstasy.

His eyes fix on Aidan's face and how deliciously he's coming apart _all because of me_. "Your good boy. Fill me, please," he begs and whines. His voice is needy even though his expression is proud and in-control. "That's it, that's it," he encourages, pushing back against Aidan's hips until the other man freezes, and then he stills and groans, low and pleased.

A long moment passes in silence, then, "You." Aidan knows what's missing, and he has no idea whether Jamie can even come like this, but he hates leaving him behind. "You."

"Me?" Jamie asks with a little smile and sits up to press his back to Aidan's chest. He turns his head enough that they can kiss while he slips one hand into those dark curls. With the other, he slowly strokes his own painfully hard length, hand brushing against the chains with each movement. 

Aidan growls softly into the kiss, hungrily taking all that's offered. He wraps his arm around Jamie and pulls him back tight against his chest, sucking on his bottom lip then kissing him again.

Soon Jamie is more fucking his hand than stroking himself, and panting softly as they kiss. He murmurs against Aidan's lips, "Say it again. I wanna hear it again, please."

Smirking faintly, Aidan nips at Jamie's throat then says, "Good boy. Such a good boy for me."

"Yes, yes, yes," Jamie whines softly, his thighs tense and quiver as he brings himself right up to the edge. "Fuck, Aidan, yes, _ma stóirín_ ," his accent is terrible, but he's not exactly focused. He surges in for one more kiss and bites Aidan's lip with a moan as he comes in his hand, body tensing in his boyfriend's arms and then nearly melting.

Aidan keeps holding him close, buffeting him through the shocks. When Jamie goes limp he gently pulls out and slings his lover's arms around his neck. "Come on, love. I've got you," he murmurs, walking him the few feet to the bed and then helping him stretch out. "So good."

As always, he's very cuddly once the two of them settle in on the bed. He winces a little as he re-positions himself, but doesn't seem to really mind it. "I'm definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow," he comments absently.

"Not just that," Aidan says quietly, trailing his fingertips along Jamie's throat. "You're marked all over. And there's no mistaking these for anything but hickeys." He huffs a soft laugh.

Jamie nearly purrs, pushing up into Aidan's touch. "Good. It's about fucking time I got laid," he grins. "Unless you'll be embarrassed? I can make sure no one stops by."

"Embarrassed? To have you as my lover?" Aidan smirks. "Fuck, no."

"Hmm… mhm. So if I decide to have the band over because I really want you to meet them, you're not even gonna be fazed with what assumptions they'll be making?" He's smirking, watching Aidan playfully.

"Assumptions, humph." Aidan laughs out loud and coaxes Jamie to curl up against him, one arm keeping him close. "I told you, I'd be happy to meet them. I hate gossip, but I like people in general."

"Well," he kisses over Aidan's jaw, "They definitely aren't the type to gossip, more the type to just say what everyone is already thinking. And now might be a good time to mention I've never had an actual _boyfriend_ before, so that's... that's gonna be new."

"Wait." Aidan lifts his head to look in his eyes for a moment before relaxing back once more. "They don't know you're bisexual?"

"Well, that's not the word I would use for myself, but I get the sentiment. I've not told them anything outright, but I've also never hidden any of my attractions or trysts so... I would be shocked if they didn't suspect, but they may've always brushed it off as Jamie being willing to fuck anything or whatever it is they think of me."

Aidan considers him in silence. "What is the word you would use for yourself?"

"Mmm, pansexual maybe? I feel like people who are bisexual are still a kind of sexual where the content of someone's pants has some bearing on their attraction, and it doesn't for me."

Nodding, Aidan digests this. "And the bit about you being willing to fuck anything?"

"I assume that's what they think of me. I get laid a lot more often." He just shrugs. "I mean, I am-- have been a bit of a slut, I'm not gonna try to deny that."

"You let me fuck you without a condom." Aidan combs his fingers through Jamie's hair as they speak, relaxed and content. "Should I be worried?"

"I haven't fucked anyone who isn't a Citadel employee or you in a couple months, and I'm clean. You shouldn't be worried."

"...Good. But that's not really what I meant," Aidan murmurs, pressing a lock of Jamie's hair to his lips. "I meant, maybe I made a really bad call. Maybe I should be protecting you more, instead of just doing whatever feels good in the moment."

"Protecting me more?" Jamie quirks an eyebrow, absolutely puzzled. "Protecting me from what? Dick?"

Aidan laughs out loud. "Not exactly, just... yourself, I suppose. Are you relying on me to make calm, responsible decisions? I need to know what your expectations are."

"Not even a little." Jamie shakes his head and laughs gently. "I don't need you to protect me from my own recklessness, and outside the context of aftercare or me coming down with a cold, I don't expect you to take care of me. I've never been one to go for the daddy Dom type," he teases. "I expect you to like me and like being with me and to do things with me that are fun and make us feel good. That’s more or less it."

His brow furrows, and Aidan has to work to not dismiss his boyfriend's words out of hand. "It's not... terrible," is the adjective he decides on, "that I'm really fucking relieved you just said that?"

"Of course it's not terrible! You wanna be my boyfriend, not my designated driver." Jamie repositions himself so that he can kiss Aidan, soft and sweet initially. "I just want you to be you."

Ponderous now, Aidan caresses his lover's cheek. "I like you a lot, Jamie," he says quietly. "I don't know where we're going with this, or what kind of future we have, or should have, or... My point is, I'm really happy with you."

Jamie leans in to the affection and closes his eyes. "The very fact that I think we can have a future together means a lot to me. You really are my favorite person, and I love that I get to know you more and deeper all the time."

Aidan grins, feeling warm and golden all the way down to his toes. "You're my favorite, too."

"I was a little serious about meeting the band. If you want, I mean. If you'd rather spend the next three days with no one but me, I'm very in favor of that too."

"I'd like to meet your friends. These are major people in your life. I want to have a sense of them, you know?" A huge yawn splits Aidan's face. "But maybe tomorrow."

"I need a shower," Jamie comments as he sits up and begins to figure out the fastenings he can't see. "And I already wanna blow you again, so maybe a little time apart to cool my libido would be a good idea." He smirks, "Unless you wanna join me."

"I... am already falling asleep," Aidan realizes, and forces himself to sit up and help with the clasps of Jamie's chains. "I think you did it: you officially wore me the fuck out for tonight." He grins, obviously not complaining in the least.

"Well, get used to it," he sticks out his tongue, playful. "But you're showering before I blow you again, so don't expect morning head," he points out.

"Deal." Aidan flops back, boneless.

Jamie turns out the lights on his way out of the room. He takes his time in the shower and eventually climbs back into bed, cuddling as close to and as on Aidan as he can get away with.


End file.
